The Spinning Top
by Dka Reaver
Summary: Inspired by the movie Inception. Harry's on the run from Azkaban for a crime he never committed, the only way to get him free is kidnap the minister and preform Inception. Basically like the movie, but with different events. Full Summary inside. H/Hr
1. Inception

_The Spinning Top  
__Chapter 1  
__Inception_

**Summary: **Inspired by the movie _Inception_. Harry's on the run from Azkaban for a crime he never committed, the only way to get him free is kidnap the minister and plant an Inception in his mind. Seems easy but what happens when his dead wife some how gets in the dream and starts ruining everything? Or is she dead? Basically like Inception, with different twists, am just using the main idea of a dream world. The fics not called Inception as the main object here's the spinning top. H/Hr. All happens after the war.

**A/N: In need of a Beta? **

**

* * *

**

Harry's Pov

The spinning top. It falls, its reality. It doesn't fall, your dreaming. Seems simple right? That's what I thought too. I thought it would be easy. It had to fall, you see, means we're back to reality, but what if I didn't want it to? What if I wanted it to spin and never stop? It can't though, if it did I would have failed and took the easy way out. I do not take the easy way out ever, but what if I did? Would I be free?

* * *

"Inception? What in Merlin's name is Inception?" Ron looked baffled. He'd never heard of Inception before, so he was confused when he heard he was going to be doing a mission involving it.

"Inception, Ron is were you plant an idea, like a seed, into someone's thoughts subconsciously in their dream." Once Harry said it he just knew what was coming next, _and why do we need to perform this Inception thingy? _

"And why do we need to perform this inception thingy?" _Dam I'm good. _

"Because Ron. Inception is my ticket to freedom, and a ticket back to my children. Now are you going to help me with this or not?"

Ron considered the question for a minute. He did really want to help his friend here, but he had to think. Was it really wise to help someone kidnap the Minister of Magic -that someone being an escapist from Azkaban at that? He had Luna now and Ellie to take into consideration. What would she say if it all failed and he was just another criminal being put behind bars? He couldn't do that to any of them, especially with their second child on the way. What would Luna tell their children, "Where's your father? Well he's in prison. For life." He just couldn't imagine the look on his children's faces. But it was Harry that needed him. Harry the one that helped him so many times -he owed him a lot. Harry was also burdened and tore up to much already. Taking him away from his children - the only real family he had left - would only destroy him more. He had to do it. Not only to help Harry but for Hermione too.

"Ok, sure I'll help. But Harry. If it gets to dangerous, I'm going to have to back out. The kids, Harry. You understand -right?"

Harry understood completely. He knew it was going to be hard for Ron, he loved his wife and soon-to-be two children lots, and leaving them to do something as dangerous as this, would make it even harder. Anything involving Azkaban and death made anything harder.

He was grateful though. Not many would help an Azkaban escapist kidnap the Minister of Magic- take on a dangerous mission like inception, plant the idea that it wasn't him, which it wasn't, he was innocent, in the Minister's mind- and show the Ministry who it really was. All of which to help him clear his name and get back to his only meaning of living -Albus and Lea.

"Yes Ron I understand. Thanks for this though, with helping me out. Not many would help someone like me. I appreciate it, a lot."

"Course no bother mate. What are friends for? Your also innocent, I know that for a fact. You would never do anything like what your accused of. You would never do anything to hurt Albus and Lea. You love them to much."

"Yes I know. Unfortunately the Ministry doesn't believe that it wasn't me -there convinced that it was. Anyone that knows me would know that I would never assassinate two head of departments, let alone anyone at that."

Over the last two years Harry had been locked away for the murder of two head of departments, Gilroy Croft, the head of Magical Law Enforcements and Peter Gifston, head of the Department of Mysteries. He never did it though, the person that did got away and the blame placed on him resulting in a life long prison sentence and his children taken away.

He managed to escape when there was a prison attempted break in -to break out some criminal of a sort. That's when he saw his window. The half wits that preformed the break in had flicked some switch or button and all the prison cell doors had opened, that's when he knew it was time to go. He was one of the few that escaped, so many doors opened at once that every sod that was in the place made a dash for it, blocking up every passage. He didn't care -he was free.

The next year that followed was a hard and struggling one. He hadn't seen his children in three years. His son Albus would be nine now and his daughter, Lea seven. He wanted to see them so much, he missed them more than anything. They were the only family he truly had left, he wouldn't give them up, ever -he couldn't.

They reminded him so much of Hermione as well. Lea's bushy, brown hair and her cute freckly nose, and Albus with her brown, chocolate eyes and brains that craved for knowledge.

They used to always ask, "When's mummy coming home?" His reply was always the same, coming out cracked and shaky, "Soon. I promise, soon." He always hated to break that promise. Albus' face used to always fall slightly whenever he asked that question along with his sister, he always knew the answer -she wasn't coming back. He understood why his father lied. His sister was to young to know about death, he was too -though he knew all about it. He just had to look deep into his fathers eyes to understand pain, lose and heartbreak. His mother was dead -like she was since he was five- she was never coming back.

He always had the urge to ask what happened to his mum, but his father's emotionless eyes -that would appear whenever a picture of her crossed his gaze or her name was mentioned- stopped him. He learned never to ask. His father had been through to much already. Re-visiting past, hurtful memories never did anyone good, especially memories of a broken man.

The last thing Harry had said to his children -when auras, a few law enforcements and social works appeared at his door- was a promise, a promise that he would come back no matter what. He intended to keep that one promise, to make up for the years of a broken one, one that he always wished would come true but never did. The promise that they would see their mother soon -his wife, his Hermione -and that she would be home just after dinner.

He would sit on his armchair, positioned next to another with a firewhiskey in one hand while the other fell limply at the side. He would stare -unshed tears in his emerald eyes- and watch as his children would sit and wait -every night- and stare at the door, waiting. They would stare at the dark door, then at the clock quickly then back again. They were silent, always silent. The only noise coming from the clock above the fire place filling the room with ticking, nothing else until he broke it with soft quiet words, "She must be late. I'll tuck you in tonight," -like he always did. The pain he felt when he would always make another promise that he always broke, the promise to his daughters question, "Mummy will tuck me in tomorrow, right daddy?" His response, "Of course she will. I promise."

He hadn't spoke to them in three years -missing their birthdays and Christmases- not even getting to send them a card or a call as doing so could attract unwanted attention. He was an escapist from Azkaban on the run, attention was the last thing he needed.

His current residence was up in the highlands of Scotland, hidden away from sight with Ron as his secret keeper. He returned back to Scotland as he liked it there. He lived his happiest days there and intended to -when everything was over- spend his last there too.

Sometimes he would find himself running outside in the pouring rain, getting ready to disapparate to his aunt Petunias, ready to see his kids. He would always stop himself just in time, but always wonder what would happen if he didn't?

His aunt had become nicer ever since his awful uncle had past away from a heart attack just after Albus was born. Ever since then she even persuaded the children to call her 'Ammy'. Not quite Granny or Auntie, but a mix between. Harry was deeply touched by it all. Seeing his children play happily with his mother's sister, was like the family becoming whole again -a loving family like he always wanted.

He hadn't seen Dudley in a long time either. The last he heard about him was that he was in New Zealand, he missed him sometimes, but never knew why. Hermione always told him it was because they treated each other like brother's, even though Dudley was a mean git sometimes he did care. Right now Harry could use a brother. Dealing with so much heartache alone destroyed you a little bit each day, and his only meaning of living was his and Hermione's kids. If it wasn't for them he would have died by now, died from a broken heart.

He made a mental note when everything was over he would thank Petunia, as if it wasn't for her, his children would be in some dusty foster home waiting to be adopted. He never did know what he would do if that happened, go insane probably -finally crack.

Letters were sent to him though, not directly but to Ron who would deliver them in person. They were the only letters he ever got, letters that updated him on Albus and Lea. Again another reason why he had to thank Petunia. He knew thanks just didn't cover it all, he would repay her back sometime, with something big, it was the least he could do.

The letters were nothing special to an outsider, but to him it was all he needed. They never were personal letters -from his kids to him- but it was enough just knowing how their week went. He did wish sometimes they would write to him but he knew that it was for the best just now if they thought he was still in prison. It was be less complicated and less questions would be raised, keeping away attention. How much he hated attention.

It was while he was rummaging through junk and other stuff, searching for something mentioned in one of the letters. He was looking for Lea's teddy -for some reason she wanted it all of a sudden- and his aunt mentioned that she wanted it and if he could, could he send it over. He did anything for his daughter, and if finding her giraffe made her happier then he would do everything to find it.

That's when he found it. Not her giraffe -but her diary- his Hermione's diary. At first he drop it, shock and pain running through him. He was like that when ever he came across something of hers. It was while he was reading it that he remembered everything, when he remembered _inception. _

Reading the diary brought back hope but also fear to him -the last time wasn't pretty. Once he'd read about it, he know it was the only option he had. Inception or nothing -that was it.

When he'd met back up with Ron -for a daily catch up- he told him what had to be done. He now owed Ron a hell of a lot.

**

* * *

**

Oh how I loved that film Inception, am still confused by it all but what a movie!

**Anyway, what do you guys think? **

**I'm open to any suggestion, or any events you would like to see in this fic, as there's many scenes in the movie that I will be changing -so I'm open to anything. Leave your suggestion in a review or PM me.**

**Also I need a Harry Potter character to play the character Ariadne the architect in Inception, so if you have any suggestions again leave it in a review or PM**

**Love me, hate me, flame me, review me. Reviews please.**


	2. How it All began

_The Spinning top _

_Chapter 2_

_The Dream world_

**Disclaimer**- Forgot that last time, oops. Don't own Harry Potter, JKR does.

Thanks guys for the reviews and ideas, I have taken a few on board and will credit when your ideas are in play. Huge thanks to 'Lumos of Obscuritas' for great ideas. Great name btw

Still in need of a Beta?

**A/N: **Oh my! Hefty long awaited update! I do have a really good excuse though. You see am in exam month just now so since February I've been studying my butt of to get good grades. Which is a defos must! I can only hope you readers that have supported me so far are still interested in this hardly begun story, but updates will be coming soon, once exams are over sometime in May. I promise. (:

Ps. Short Chapter sowee ):

* * *

**Harry's Pov**

Dam me to hell, I deserve it. What I did can never be forgiven. It's my fault completely and utterly. A mistake that's caused so much damage I can never fix. I shouldn't be forgiven, I will never forgive myself. I took you away, its my fault. I ended the life of the one I loved. I ended the life of you.

* * *

The plans for the upcoming events had been set and planned, and now all that was needed was a trained team in the arts of the dream world and the concepts of inception. It seemed simple to Ron. To Harry? It was far from simple.

Harry was surprised at how easily Ron had jumped on board with helping out with the high demand of his task, but was truly grateful never the less. He gathered that Ron wasn't just doing this for him, but for Hermione too, and for that reason, Ron was the best mate and partner he could ever ask for.

"Right so I'll go call up Remus, and you go call Neville. Tell him James is back and needs a catch up, he will know what it means. Its code for Harry needs your help. Don't know who's listening into the Department of Law Enforcements conversations. Constant Vigilance is what Mad-eye would've said."

Over the years Harry had learned from Ron that Neville had landed a job amongst the top auras sometime while he was serving time in Azkaban, and was currently in the running for head of department as Mr. Franklin -a replacement for Mr. Croft - was retiring.

To Harry, Neville deserved the job hands done, as if it wasn't for him, they might have not came out victorious against Voldemort. He also know that involving Neville carried a great risk to his current position in the Ministry but also to himself. He didn't know for sure if Neville could be trusted. It was a risk he just had to take.

Remus was still a loyal friend to Harry and came with great knowledge when it came to inception, so he was a must when it came to a mission like the one that was about to be embarked upon. He was also heavily trusted in Harry's mind. The past was forgotten when it came to them both, Harry forgave Remus completely for his acts in the war, though Remus could never apologies enough. He never could forgive himself for almost killing Harry. He just wished he could change what he had become. It was a terrible curse he so longed to be rid of.

After the war many things had changed. Ron took Hermione and Harry's surprise relationship, surprisingly well, and shocking to everyone, he himself came out with his own confession. It being that he was in love - head over heels in love -with Luna Lovegood.

Many had passed away due to the war also. Tonks sadly passed, leaving Remus with Teddy, who also shortly died from heart failure, practically leaving Remus a closed off, lonesome man. The only reason he had left that was worth living for was his niece and nephew, Albus and Lea. If it wasn't for Harry and his children he would have departed by now.

Fred also had passed, changing the Weasleys completely and George wasn't around much. No Fred no George was what Ron always said. Mrs Weasley didn't talk as much - much being an understatement - and didn't really show any of her sons or daughter much affection anymore. She always did treat her children fair and if one went without, so did the rest.

Mr Weasley changed drastically also. During the War he suffered a blow to the head and was for ever more brain damaged. The Weasley's were never again the Weasleys Harry always knew and Hermione loved. They were only just one family in the endless list that changed because of the war.

Hogwarts wasn't the same either.

Hagrid, Minerva and Snape joined Fred and Tonks, leaving Hogwarts with no Head teacher nor professor for Care of Magical Creatures or a professor for Potions. Hogwarts wasn't the Hogwarts anyone knew. It was a place of memorial for many and a place full of distant memories for some. A place full of painful, unbearable memories.

For Harry, after the war was hard. Hermione never did find her parents again, which pained him. He never did like to see her unhappy. He always made it his mission to cheer her up, which he always succeeded in doing, which in turn made their relationship stronger than anyone's that they knew.

Job situation wise was hectic to start off with. With many places still picking up broken pieces, future plans and normal work schedules halted completely so new jobs were hard to come by. Harry had eventually landed himself a job with Remus company 'The Arts of Wonder' a company that specialised in new inventions while Ron got a job at 'Quality Quidditch Supplies'. Hermione had been accepted and eventually joined the Department of Mysteries, specialising in Time Turners while also opening a small book shop 'A Bookworms Retreat' who she shared owner ship of it with Luna.

It wasn't until Remus stumbled upon a discovery 'Dream Powder' that actually made everything happen. What the powder did was it enabled a group of wizards to enter the same dream while connected to a machine that provides a sedative. While of course supplying the connecter with the dream powder.

With that discovery and the invention of 'The Probe' the machine that made everyone connected, more discovery's were made. With the concept that everyone could enter the same dream, an idea was proposed, the idea being the creation of the dream its self. It was actually Neville that proposed that idea, as he also worked for Remus before joining the auras, that was why he was a vital part to Harry's plan.

Once the idea was put into motion -dreamers entering a markers mind- the marker creating a dream from memories, which was later changed to the marker creating the dream from imagination alone. It changed due to the confusion of reality and dream state, with one confusing the dream world for reality and never waking up, while also getting deeper within the dream eventually making it impossible to leave.

With the prospect of someone creating a dream from their mind alone, a striking topic arose. What if an idea was planted into a dreamers mind, without the dreamer knowing that it was a dream and passing it off as reality?

It did take about 2years of research and the idea to eventually be successful. Complications arose to how the idea was planted as within the dream there were levels, levels that the further down you went the better the plant was. The problem was also how to get further down within the levels within a Marker, without them suspecting it was a dream while also creating a dream world that had to pass off as reality.

Within those 2years of research, Hermione had gave birth to her and Harry's son, Albus and a year after that Luna gave birth to Ron's daughter, Ellie.

To have the plant of an idea become successful, levels had to be first created that would be planted to affectively be used as the playing field for the idea. Hermione came on board -leaving the Ministry - to become the architect for the dream levels and came up with the name for the project, 'Inception.'

The idea though never happened. Complications kept arising and they never could seem to plant an idea into someone's mind, jumping down levels was nearly impossible without the maker suspecting and then there was also the complication of was it really a dream?

They did always try though, but everything stopped when Remus got taken to Azkaban for theft and had to serve a years sentence.

It was in that year that the team had split that Harry and Hermione tried it themselves.

They had gotten so far down, that they had ended up in Limbo for fifty years.

It wasn't that they were trapped. It was because down there they had created the perfect world. A world of piece, love and a safe environment for Albus and Lea.

Hermione had changed though. She was hiding something from Harry, something that she chose to forget.

A Spinning Top.

It was hidden away in her childhood house, in a safe where she chose to forget reality.

Harry found out though and tried to convince her that this wasn't reality, that Lea and Albus were out there not in here, but she never believed him and so he had to make the worse chose he always wanted to take back, he preformed inception. The idea of suicide.

"You're waiting for a train. A train that will take you far away. You know where you hope this train will take you, but you can't be sure. Yet it doesn't matter. Now, tell me why?

"Because, We'll be together."

* * *

**This Chapter took me ages to write! Omgod! Took like 3months! :o**

If your confused at the dream part hop in the boat as even though am the writer and I used wiki to help me I'm confused as hell! So I am dreadfully sorry if I've confused you completely :s It was not intended

This chapter wasn't full of much dialog, as I had to get the main background of the story down as it just wouldn't make sense if I jumped straight to Harry joining up with Remus and others to do Inception. It also would mean waaaaaaaaay more chapters and I really don't want you guys to be reading up till like chapter 60 odds.

Once I have the main starting point where I can start taking this in different direction ,which I will probably have by the end of the next chapter, there will be more dialog and possible flash backs so we include Hermione (:

Again I want to thanks all you reviewers and everyone that added this to their favs and alerts, It does make you prude to see that people do like your random writing bursts XD

Reviews are always welcome, I get all excited when I have emails from fan fiction. My mums getting slightly worried as I tend to squeal at the screen XDD


End file.
